1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drive train of a vehicle, and more particularly to a torque limiting mechanism for use with a drive train of a snowmobile to remove excessive shock loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, snowmobiles are subjected to extreme shock loads to the drive line because the snowmobiles are capable of utilizing high horse power and speeds. There is no “circuit breaker” in the system to regulate drive train loads. Belts, clutches, drive shafts and chain failures are common problems in competitive environments.
For example, a conventional snowmobile drive train is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Torque is generated by the snowmobile engine 10. The torque is transferred to the primary clutch 12 through a taper fit connection. The primary clutch 12 squeezes on the belt 13 which in turn transfers the torque into the secondary clutch 14. The secondary clutch 14 then turns the intermediate or jack shaft 15 by means of a splined or keyed connection. The torque is then transferred inside of the chain case or housing 16 from the jack shaft 15 to the upper sprocket 20 through a spline connection. The chain case assembly 16 includes a cover 16a operatively connected to a case 16b. The upper sprocket 20 turns the chain 21 which then drives the lower sprocket 22. The lower sprocket 22 is splined to the drive shaft 23. The drive shaft 23 then transfers the torque to the track driver lugs 24 through a hex-shaped connection. The track driver lugs 24 then power the track 25 against the ground which in turn powers the snowmobile 30. An exemplary oil level 31 is shown.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a torque limiting mechanism to remove excessive shock loads from a snowmobile drive train.